Where Are We Going?
by Little Miss Lovejoy
Summary: With Heinz teaching high school science ("Doof 101"), Charlene is intrigued that the man has a "real" job and is perhaps a little interested in him again...


A/N: Since apparently rating this T isn't enough, I will state that this story contains some sexual content.

* * *

><p>"Well, Heinz, high school teacher, huh?"<p>

"Yes, well, it wasn't my _first _choice. . ." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said defensively to his ex-wife, rubbing his neck.

"Not Vanessa's first choice, either," the woman smirked.

"Okay, so I might have embarrassed her a _little. _But only a little!"

"That's not what _I_ heard."

"Well, teenagers, you know, with their _exaggerating_."

"Yes, I know that too well, but Heinz, this isn't about Vanessa. It's about _you_. I'm proud of you for getting a real job."

"A _real_ job?" Heinz raised his eyes. "I've always had a _real_ job. I have my own company! Can't you see the big letters outside? Are you so oblivious, Charlene?"

"Never mind. How about you come over to my place and we have drinks?"

"D-drinks? With you? I—what? Is this a joke?"

"Yes or no, Heinz?"

"Yes!" the man said quickly without giving it much more thought.

* * *

><p>"Really, though, what is this about, Charlene?" the man asked as they were riding to her place.<p>

"What do you mean? We're friends, right?"

"Um. . . If you want to call it that." Heinz was confused. They weren't friends, were they? They were civilized, sure, but other than politely passing their daughter back and forth, what other nice interactions did they have? Most interactions involved Charlene being sarcastic towards him.

But he supposed it wouldn't hurt to socialize with her. After all, it's not like he had much else better to do right now. If he did anything evil at the moment, he would probably be sent to jail. He had to be good during his community service time.

Walking up to Charlene's house, she said, "Vanessa's at a friend's tonight so it's just you and me!" When she saw her ex just standing awkwardly at the door after she walked inside, she laughed. "You can come in, Heinz!"

"Sorry, sorry! It's just a little weird, you know," he shrugged, stepping inside the house. He couldn't remember the last time he had stepped inside. Usually, he just dropped Vanessa off at the door or even the driveway. He rarely, if ever, stepped inside the residence. He looked around, seeing a few photos hanging on the walls. There were some of Vanessa and Charlene; he even found one lone picture of the three of them from many years ago, sitting on the end table. This made him feel a little fuzzy inside for a moment, knowing he had not been completely deleted.

"Sit down, Heinz! Make yourself at home," Charlene smiled as she went to go get them drinks.

"Home," Heinz repeated quietly to himself. This used to be his home. Now his home was a penthouse full of –inator parts, a robot housekeeper, and frequent visits from a platypus. "Mind if I take a look around?"

"Uh, sure! Go right ahead."

Heinz walked through the house, looking around. He found his daughter's room and peeked inside, finding it satisfying to see. It fit his daughter very well, he thought. Everything was very neat, and the dark purples and greys suited her well.

He knew if Vanessa had been home, she probably would have shooed him out of her room. It was nice to be able to see it. He peeked in Charlene's bedroom; it had been redone since it had been their bedroom. In fact, a lot of the residence had been redone. He did not blame her, really.

He made his way back into the living room and sat down, feeling a bit awkward once more.

Charlene reappeared with a bottle and two glasses. "Oh, Heinz, really? Why so nervous? Here," she poured him a glass. "Loosen up."

Heinz took the glass and looked down at it. "You don't feel awkward at all?"

"Well, the more you keep acting awkward, I might start feeling that way. Come on, Heinz. We're two adults having a drink."

"We're two exes having a drink."

"Oh, just start drinking and relax, silly man!"

Heinz nodded and decided to do what she asked.

After a few drinks, they were laughing and talking like old friends—reminiscing.

"Hey, remember when Vanessa kept climbing on the counter tops?" Heinz laughed.

"And tried to climb into the cabinets?"

"Tried? She shut herself in once!"

"And cried because it was dark inside."

"She loved to climb! Very brave girl."

They laughed.

"Remember that doll she wanted so badly?"

"Remember? I never forgot! I got it for her last year, remember? I finally found it."

"Oh, yeah! Wow, you're sweet."

"I am?"

"Yes, yes you are. Strange, but sweet. . ."

Heinz was confused as the woman's face started coming towards his own, but he did not hesitate in leaning in with her. He did not expect such a strong kiss, nor did he expect to be pushed backwards against the couch. But he was taking it as it came, not holding back. He did not know how or why, but here he was, making out with his ex wife on her couch.

And he _certainly _did not expect what happened next. He found himself being pulled by the lab coat into Charlene's bedroom. Her kisses only got stronger as she pushed him against the bedroom wall. Heinz honestly couldn't believe it. He held her closer, taking in the moment. He had not had such kisses in so very long.

His hands slid to her slender waist, feeling underneath her shirt a little. He couldn't deny she still looked great. He wasn't sure about himself, but she certainly hadn't lost her good looks. When she released from the kiss, Heinz stammered, "Ch-Charlene, I. . ."

"Shh, don't speak," the woman touched a finger to his lips before calmly unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down, as well as his underwear.

"Oh. . . my," Heinz could feel his forehead sweating out of nerves. He watched as she got down on her knees, his eyes widening realizing what she was doing. He shut his eyes and rested his hand atop the woman's head as she began pleasuring him. "Ch-Charlene. . . "

The woman continued pleasuring him until he was completely spent, which was sooner than she expected. She smirked a little as she stood up, saying quietly near his ear, "That certainly didn't take long."

"W-well, you're really g-good," Heinz stammered nervously, pulling his pants back up.

"Stop being so nervous, and show me what _you _got." Charlene stepped back and smiled, undoing her shirt, revealing her bra.

Heinz grinned and pushed his ex-wife gently against the wall, sliding her shirt off her shoulders, running his hands down her now bare arms. Keeping her shoulders pinned against the wall, he kissed her with all the passion he could find. Being this close to her again was making all of his feelings for her resurface, no matter how much he had denied them for years.

He swooped the woman up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed and laying her gently back. He removed his shirt before climbing onto the bed, crawling over her, looking down at her with a smile.

"Look at you, being all sexy," Charlene smirked.

Heinz blushed a little. "I am?! I mean—of _course_ I am!" His confident grin returned as he leaned down to kiss the woman's cheek gently before kissing down her front to her belly button.

Now it was Charlene's turn to blush. "_Heinz_," she swooned a little. Her eyes widened slightly as Heinz started to roughly pull down her pants, but it excited her. "Look at you," she marveled.

"Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet!" Heinz grinned, sitting up to pull down his own pants again.

Charlene giggled a little at the man.

"What? One minute I'm sexy, and the next you're laughing at me?" the man raised his eyes.

"Oh, get down here," Charlene pulled the man back down to her and kissed him.

* * *

><p>The couple had fallen asleep together, and the next morning, they woke up with quite a surprise and pounding headaches. They both screamed, seeing each other when they woke.<p>

"Oh, my God!" Charlene exclaimed, pulling the sheets closer over her naked body.

Vanessa, who had just been dropped off by her friend, heard her mother's scream as she was reaching in the fridge for a soda. She shut the door and raced to her mother's room. "Mom, are you okay? I heard you scream, and—whoa." She stepped back, confused and a bit weirded out. "What is going on?"

Heinz spoke up first. "Well, you see, your mom and I were. . ."

"We can explain, honey!" Charlene interjected.

"Ugh!" the girl ran out, disgusted and not knowing what to make of the scene.

"Vanessa, wait!" Heinz jumped up and started to run out the door.

"Heinz!" Charlene warned. "Put your clothes on, for God's sake."

Heinz looked down at himself and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, that would be a good idea. . ."

Fully dressed, Vanessa's parents went into her bedroom, finding her face down on her bed. "Vanessa, honey. . ." Charlene said gently, sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed.

Vanessa sat up and sighed, looking at both of her parents. "So what's going on with you two? Are you getting back together?" There was a flicker of hope in her eyes.

Charlene instantly waved her arms around, seeming offended with the question. "No, of course not!"

"What?" Heinz frowned. He didn't know what was going on, himself, but he didn't like how quickly she shot down Vanessa. Was he _that_ unappealing?

"Well, we're not, are we?" Charlene looked to her ex, a little confused herself.

"I don't know." The man shrugged, suddenly a bit shy. "I mean, you said you were proud of me and then invited me for drinks. It seems like you wanted me. . . Maybe I was reading too much into it," he sighed.

"Drinks?" Vanessa interrupted. "So you two had too much to drink? Is that what this was? Oh." The girl laughed, relaxing a little.

"Well, yeah, but there's more to it than that!" Heinz insisted.

"Is there, Heinz?" Charlene raised her eyes.

"I don't know!" the man huffed, crossing his arms. However, he glanced back at the woman with a soft expression.

"Umm," Vanessa said, getting up. "Yeah, I'll let you talk this one out. I've got a lunch date."

"A date? With who?" her father raised his eyes.

"With Monty. Who else?" Charlene smiled over to her daughter.

"Monty. . . Monty who?" Heinz asked, suspiciously.

Vanessa started to panic inside but kept her cool on the outside. "Monty Ferber!" she said without missing a beat.

"Hmm. . . Weird name."

"He's a nice boy, Heinz," Charlene assured him. "Ferber?" she raised her eyes, knowing full and well the boy's last name was Monogram.

"Yeah, he is! See you. Bye, Mom; bye, Dad!" Vanessa kissed both of their cheeks and dashed out the door, still not completely over the image she had seen, but she knew they were both adults and would straighten things out.

"So. . ." Heinz said once their daughter had left, feeling awkward once more.

"So. . ." Charlene agreed with a little chuckle.

"I guess I'll be going home now."

Charlene fixed the collar of the man's lab coat in silence, smiling to herself.

"Oh, your buttons are not lined up right," Heinz started to fix the woman's shirt, unbuttoning the buttons so he could redo them properly.

After a couple of buttons were undone, Charlene blushed and pulled away, giving him a knowing look. "_Heinz_,!" she reprimanded, looking down at her cleavage that was now showing and chuckled a little.

"Sorry," the man bit his lip and tried to avert his eyes from her chest.

After a little silence, Charlene said, "Aw, Hell," and suddenly threw her arms around the man's neck and kissed him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Heinz said, pushing her away gently. "Is that what you want now? You are confusing the heck out of me, Charlene!"

"I don't know what I want, Heinz, but why don't we just see where this goes? Isn't it exciting?"

The man smiled to her and brought her closer to him again, sliding his hands gently down her sides as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Where this was going, neither of them knew. Maybe, just maybe, they could light up their love again.


End file.
